The Wooden Flute
by sintary
Summary: A jungle girl named Sintary gets dragged out by the great Itachi UchihaSintary and Itachi have major conflicts often each saying the other is selfishAfter one final arguemet Sintary leaves Itachi and goes back to the jungleAfter eight years Itachi returns


Sintary panted heavily and quickly as she hid in the thickness of the trees. Her bow in a ready position as she balanced her weight against the tree. This so called "Akatsuki" group have been chasing Sintary for over eight years.

Each time, she would deceive most of the members; enough to get away. The group had been dragging her people from their home into the cursed society. The group would either force you into their world or simply kill you.

Sintary was no ordinary girl from her village. Born to the Chief and a captive ninja, set her apart from the village. Sintary's skin was tough and very flexible due to the genes from her mother and her father. Her mother had glistening silver hair and her father had never ending black hair; however, Sintary gained both. During the day Sintary had long black hair and dirty alabaster skin. But when dusk rose, only after cliff diving, her skin turns copper and her hair turns silver. No one but the wolves know why this happens.

Her mother, coming from the outside village, knew the language they used there. Her mother had taught Sintary to read, write and understand the native tongue there, but she never got around to teaching Sintary how to speak it. Sintary learned some words from listening to these men, but not a whole lot.

Sintary looked around stealthily, making sure none of them were there. She steadied herself on the branch and kept her arrow up. Her heart sank as she heard the cracking of tree branches. The men will pay for what they did to this jungle. Sintary vowed it.

Itachi smirked to himself. Today would be the day he captured her and dragged her by her mane to the hideout. He was planning on doing a lot of things to this one. Oh, how he would enjoy her. Itachi was no fool, he knew to gather information before planning and then carrying out the plan. Itachi had the perfect plan and he was positive it would work.

Itachi had followed the savage to her resting place and knew how and when to get her. He had watch as she slept high in the trees. Why hadn't he grabbed her then? because it was too easy. Itachi waned a challenge, not a fly by. Itachi wanted something to prove to himself that he was stronger and smarter.

While the others made noise, Itachi stayed silent. He knew where she ran and hide. He also knew she was waiting for them to attack. Itachi saw she was focusing behind her, so he came around front. Itachi cuffed her hands with ease. He seemed to startled her actually.

Itachi torn her bow and arrows away from her and snapped them in half. He just turned back to her, when her foot swept him off his feet. He smirked to himself as he let himself fall. Itachi landed on his feet and he watched the healthy, tight bitch sprint toward Hidan.

'The man is bold.' Sintary thought. She was startled by the man's eyes the most. For a split second, she could see something inside them that drew her outside herself and deeper in. Sintary drew herself back inside her body as he turned away and snapped her bow and arrow. Sintary glared at the man. How dare he snap her wooden bow and arrows. She balanced herself quickly as she swept him sharply off his feet. Sintary jumped immediately and sprinted toward the man with the scythe.

Sintary was considered very unhealthy to the village. She was very skinny and her skin was dirty and bruised. Despite all that, she was smart, quick and strong. She could do things normal people wouldn't dare to do.

Sintary ran at him with intense speed. She dashed between some men before she aimed at the silver haired man. As he went to attack her, thinking she was a fool, she put her arms out so the blade would cut the cuffs. The blade cut the cuffs, but cut deep into her side.

Sintary grounded her teeth at the impact but kept running. She disappeared into the jungle's depth. There she ran home.


End file.
